


Mountains

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban, Nico and Paul go on a nice relaxing holiday in the mountains, far away from the rest of the world. But it turns out that they've only brought one tent...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Victoria <3

The sun was setting over the mountains, casting long shadows behind them as they hiked up to where they were going to camp for the night.

It was their first day on holiday, and it was going to take them another day to make it to the top. Esteban turned around to see Paul and Nico whispering to each other, again, and he knew that he just wanted to rest for the day.

"I think here is a good place to pitch up for the night." Esteban sat down on the soft grass, feeling his spine straighten now that he didn't have the rucksack on his shoulders. He took a sip of water as Nico and Paul came to sit down next to him, both smiling as Nico found out the chocolate bars that he'd been saving for now, their reward for a long day hiking.

Nico let out a little groan as he devoured his chocolate, and he licked his lips in such a way that it sent little sparks of lust through Esteban's body.

"We should get the tents up before it gets dark," Paul said, rummaging around in his bag for his tent.

Nico and Esteban did the same, and after a few minutes, they both started to look frantic, flinging out clothes and food as they tried to find their tents.

"I can't believe it, my tent's gone." Nico was feeling about in his bag, but it was empty now, and there was no sign of his tent.

"Mine too." Esteban held his bag upside down, shaking it out, but it was no use.

"I only left them for a minute while I paid for the bus tickets," Nico said, but it was too late now, they were miles away from where the bus had dropped them off, and further still from the bus station where they'd bought the tickets.

"You two can share Paul's," Esteban said, cursing his luck, "I'm going to head back down to the village, see if there's anywhere to stay for the night."

"Don't be silly, it's nearly dark," Paul said, "It's not safe for you to head back down alone."

"We can all squeeze into the one tent, it's only for a couple of nights." Paul started laying out the bits for his tent, checking that it was all there before starting to put it up.

It was a small tent, meant for one and some gear, but it would probably squeeze two in. Three though, was going to involve someone sleeping on top of someone else.

The tent was up, Paul pegging it down and making sure that the guy lines were sturdy, and Esteban had a strange feeling in his stomach about all of it.

"I know you two are a couple," Esteban said, flinching once the words were out of his mouth. "You're always close, and all the whispering."

"It's… not like that," Nico said, shaking his head as he found out the small camping stove, and the dehydrated meals that they were calling dinner.

The three of them sat around the glow of the small gas canister, the food slowly cooking away as the sun set.

"I have a crush on someone," Nico said, glancing down at his hands, "And I've been telling Paul all about it."

"And I've been telling Nico all about my crush," Paul said, even under the dim light, Esteban could tell that he was blushing.

"You have a crush on each other, it's obvious." Esteban shrugged, he was used to being the third wheel.

"No, well, no." Nico looked at Paul. "We've been friends forever, it's not like that."

Esteban leaned in, he could see that things were going to get dramatic, and as much as he knew he should probably give Nico and Paul some privacy to talk about these things, he couldn't resist watching it all unfold.

"Oh, the perfect guy that you have a crush on is me?" Nico asked, pointing at himself as though there was any confusion as to who he was talking about.

"Yep." Paul bit his lip, his eyes looking at anything other than Nico as his cheeks burned. "So, I guess I'm not the tall guy that you have a crush on?"

Paul snorted in laughter, his attention drawn to Esteban, and it was Nico's turn to blush.

"Woah." Esteban held his hands up, he didn't expect anyone to have a crush on him, let alone Nico. "You have a crush on me?"

Nico nodded, and Esteban wished that he'd given them some time alone, this was way more awkward now, and it was only the start of their holiday.

"You know I'll always be your friend," Paul said, "And I'd never make you choose."

"I know." Nico went in for a hug, but curiosity got the better of Esteban.

"But if you were to choose…" Esteban smiled, was he really asking this, did he need the ego boost that much that he'd risk making everything more awkward than it already was.

Nico sat back, releasing Paul from the hug before looking back and forth between them both. He'd had a crush on Esteban for a while, ever since they'd started working together. But Paul, he'd just always been there, no matter what he was there for him, and hearing that Paul had those kind of feelings for him, had set his mind wondering how much fun it could be if Paul was his boyfriend, especially since they knew each other so well.

"Can I pick both?" Nico said, he tried to smile, but he was too nervous. The tension in the air was so thick that he could feel his heart racing faster.

Paul laughed, a nervous giggle that faded away when he saw how Nico was looking at them both. His eyes were wide and the way that he licked his lips was pure lust.

Esteban shuffled closer to Nico, reaching out to hold his hand as Paul did the same, inching closer until he was nuzzling at the side of Nico's neck, licking and kissing as the most beautiful gasps and moans fell from Nico's lips.

Nico turned so that his lips met Paul's, sparks flying as they deepened the kiss, and Esteban found himself staring in fascination. Paul stroked the side of Nico's face, twisting his head so that he could kiss Esteban, and he rushed in for a kiss, soft at first, the taste of chocolate on his lips as his tongue teased its way in to his mouth, making him groan out loud at how good it felt.

He'd imagined this moment many times, but it had never felt as good as this. There was the sound of a zip being undone, and Esteban looked down to see Paul taking Nico's cock out, before licking his lips.

The thrill of seeing Paul sucking Nico had Esteban rushing in for another kiss, the gasps and moans echoing around the mountain, and the stars twinkling above them.

Esteban led Nico's hand to his boxers, letting him feel how hard he was. Nico slid his hand inside, leaving Esteban breathless, and Paul reached out to rest his hand on his knee, his lips still wrapped around Nico's cock and he felt overwhelmed by it all.

Nico's hands were stroking him as he kissed at his slack lips, the kisses were sloppy and frantic now, their moans reaching a crescendo as Nico came with a grunt, Paul swallowing it all down as Esteban gasped through his own orgasm, going limp in Nico's arms as Paul held his hand tight.

Paul waited for Esteban to catch his breath before moving in for a kiss, letting him taste Nico from his lips, and Esteban felt the rush of orgasm all over again.

They ended up lying on the grass, dinner still bubbling away as the faint scent of stew wafted over to them.

"That was amazing," Nico said, holding them both close, kissing at their noses as he stared up at the sky.

The stars shone down on them, and they felt like they were the only three people in the world, their love shining out for all to see.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
